survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
I Made A Mistake
"I Made A Mistake" is the third episode of SRorgs: Iceland. Challenges Immunity/Reward Challenge: 2048 Individual members of each tribe must compete in a game of 2048. The person who gets the highest score from each tribe wins individual immunity at their tribe's next tribal council. The person who gets the highest score overall wins reward for their tribe, which is the opportunity to watch the other tribe's tribal council. Winners: Byjra, Fred, Rood Scores: Fred - 109,312 Rood - 242,188 Chaz submitted a fake score. Story Night 6 Infi is happy with how tribal council went. Roodman, however, feels like things could not have gone worse. Day 7 At Upphaf, Nico is getting more and more paranoid about all of the alliances he’s creating, and it’s not giving his allies any assurance of his mental stability. Edge brings his concerns to Ashton. Meanwhile, Nico still thinks that he’s pulling all of the string at Upphaf and controlling the game. Fred has managed to turn the whole tribe against Nico, so now all of the outsiders are poised to turn on him at the next tribal council. Back at Byrja, Infi is revelling in the fact that Chaz doesn’t know what’s happening in the game anymore. Roodman decides that he has to figure out who voted for Chaz at the last tribal council, so he starts by talking to Griz about it because Griz is the person he trusts the most now, even though (unbeknownst to him) Griz is one of the people who voted for Chaz, mostly because of a conversation that Griz and Chaz have had. He talks to Griz, but Griz denies everything. With nobody else to trust, Roodman decides that he needs to talk to Platypus, or Jack, who has been flowing in and out of inactivity. Lastly, he decides to approach Infi himself and the two of them have a strategic talk about eliminating Chaz. Day 8 The tribes are brought to an open spot for a challenge, and Upphaf have to give up immunity. However, the tribes are informed that there will be no tribal immunity. Instead, both tribes will go to tribal council, and everybody will compete in individual immunity. One person in each tribe will be given individual immunity for their tribal council, and they must compete in 2048. As a bonus, the two people who win individual immunity in their tribes will compete against each other for a tribal reward: the winning tribe will get to watch the other tribe’s tribal council. On Upphaf, Fred dominates the tribe and easily wins individual immunity, keeping himself safe from the next vote. Meanwhile, on Byrja, there is some controversy. For a long time, Chaz is struggling along with most of the tribe, and Roodman is a clear leader. However, out of nowhere he is looking like threatening to win immunity instead of Roodman. At this point, the hosts notice something interesting about his 2048 board. Chaz has cheated. Chaz faked his 2048 board to get individual immunity. Roodman wins the challenge, and as punishment for cheating, Chaz is given two strikes and an automatic self-vote at Byrja’s tribal council. Roodman and Fred compete for the reward, and Roodman wins it, meaning that Byrja will watch Upphaf’s tribal council, then once Upphaf have left they will have their own tribal council. At Upphaf, Fred is very happy after winning immunity, and he thinks that he can ride immunity through this tribal council, so he changes his mind and doesn’t want the target to be Nico like the outsiders have been planning. Windo realizes what’s up and decides he will have to play his idol if he wants to stay safe. Day 9 It becomes apparent that Infi is going to be the target at Byrja’s tribal council. Roodman decides that he doesn’t want Infi to be annoyed at him, so he writes a letter that he will give to Infi on Infi’s way out of the game, explaining all of his decision in the game. Both tribes head to tribal council and arrive together. Byrja are there to watch Upphaf’s tribal council. All of the Upphafs sit down, Fred with the immunity necklace around his neck. The host starts asking everybody questions, but the Upphaf members are reluctant to say something incriminating in front of Byrja. After a few minutes, Fred breaks the ice when he is asked whether or not the vote will be affected by Byrja’s presence. “The vote won't change, but some of these guys are going to be scared to stay stuff because they might "give something away". But let's be honest, the tribe is dysfunctional, there's no point in hiding that. It'll be clear at the merge. It's not like the game ends up being tribe against tribe at the end. If John wins we don't all get a trophy. “And I'll get this out in the open before everybody starts saying vague bullshit that doesn't actually mean anything. I have the idol, so you can stop asking around for it. No, I'm not playing it for you. I'm obviously not playing it now because I have individual immunity anyway. I know I'm next to go, so I really need it whenever we go to tribal council next.” Everybody on both Byrja and Upphaf is shocked by what they’ve heard. Fred is immune, so he doesn’t have a care in the world. The tribal council goes on for a few minutes further, then Upphaf have to vote. Once the votes are finished, the host prepares to open the urn and start counting them. He is interrupted by Windo, who stand up and says “I think there needs to be some clarity in this tribe. I’m playing the hidden immunity idol for myself.” Everybody becomes even more shocked than they were before. Five votes pile up against Windo, and all of them are cancelled. The final two votes are the only ones that count, and both are against Nico. Nico is absolutely blindsided, and he becomes the third person voted out of SRorgs: Iceland. Listen to Upphaf Tribal Council: '' ☀https://soundcloud.com/user-319267531/windo-idols-out-nico The night’s not over, but Upphaf have to go back to their camp so that Byrja can have their own tribal council. The heat is on Chaz after he cheated, and it’s clear that he’s going to be a big target. After the votes have been cast, Infi decides not to play his hidden immunity idol, but this turns out to be a mistake. While the votes are being read, Roodman slips his letter to Infi. He whispers to Infi not to read it until after tribal council, but Infi starts reading it anyway. The votes are tied 3-3, with a sole self-vote from Platypus outstanding. Shocked, and confused about who to trust, Infi gives his idol to Roodman for safekeeping. During the re-vote, it is a given that Infi will be going home, so before everybody goes up to vote again, Infi decides to publicly read out the letter. All of Roodman’s secrets are revealed to the rest of the tribe. Infi is voted off on a re-vote and is the fourth person voted out of the game. Voting Confessionals Upphaf Byrja Vote Re-Vote Tribal Council Upphaf Byrja Vote Re-Vote Trivia * This is the first time that there has been a tied vote pre-merge in SRorgs. It is also the first time there has been a tied vote in a tribe with an odd number of contestants. ** In addition this is the first revote in the history of SRorgs. The previous tie occurred during ''SRorgs: Reddit at the final four where Cool lost to eventual winner Sab in the tiebreaker. * The 5 votes cancelled by Windo is a record for most voted cancelled by a single hidden immunity idol in SRorgs. * Chaz is the first player to ever be caught cheating in SRorgs. * Roodman had the most confessionals this episode, with 6. ** Eli, Griz, Hey, John, Mont, and Platypus all had none. Category:SRorgs: Iceland episodes